1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions comprising siloxane copolymers and property-improving additive components, to processes for production thereof and to the use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The properties of polyurethanes and silicone elastomers are complementary over large areas. Polyurethanes are notable for their excellent mechanical strength, elasticity and very good adhesion, abrasion resistance and simple processing by extrusion from the melt. Silicone elastomers, in contrast, have excellent temperature, UV and weathering stability. At the same time, they retain their elastic properties at relatively low temperatures and therefore do not tend to embrittlement either. In addition, they possess specific water-repellent and adhesive surface properties.
Through the combination of urethane and silicone polymers, materials with good mechanical properties are obtainable, and these at the same time feature significant simplification of processing options compared to the silicones, but still have most of the positive properties of the silicones. The combination of the advantages of the two systems can therefore lead to compounds with low glass transition temperatures, low surface energies, improved thermal and photochemical stabilities, low water absorption and physiologically inert materials.
Through production of polymer blends, it was possible to achieve sufficient compatibilities only in few specific cases. It was not until the preparation, described in I. Yilgör, Polymer, 1984 (25), 1800 and in EP-A-250248, of polydiorganosiloxane-urea and polydiorganosiloxane-urethane block copolymers that the necessary properties were implemented. This involves using, as starting materials for the siloxane-urea and siloxane-urethane copolymers, aminoalkyl- or hydroxyalkyl-terminated polysiloxanes as siloxane units. These form the soft segments in the copolymers, analogously to the polyethers in purely organic polyurethane systems. The hard segments used are standard diisocyanates, and these can also be modified by addition of diamines or diols, for example 1,6-diaminohexane or 1,4-butanediol, to achieve higher strengths. The reaction of the amino compounds with isocyanates proceeds spontaneously and generally does not require any catalyst; in the case of use of hydroxyalkyl units, the use of tin-based addition catalysts, for example, is additionally necessary, as typically used in polyurethane chemistry.
The silicone and isocyanate polymer units are miscible without any problem over a wide range. As a result of the strong interactions of the hydrogen bonds between the urea units, these compounds have a defined softening point and thermoplastic materials are obtained. The use of these thermoplastic materials is conceivable in many applications.
In spite of the good properties of the polydiorganosiloxane-urea or polydiorganosiloxane-urethane block copolymers known to date, there is still a need for materials which are additionally characterized by an improved profile of mechanical properties, such as increased elongation at break or breaking strength.
The invention provides compositions comprising
(A) copolymers of the general formula (1)
and(B) a compound of the general formula (2)
in which    R may be the same or different and is a hydrogen atom or a monovalent SiC-bonded, optionally substituted hydrocarbyl radical,    Y may be the same or different and represents divalent, optionally substituted hydrocarbyl radicals,    X may be the same or different and represents divalent SiC-bonded, optionally substituted hydrocarbyl radicals which may be interrupted by oxygen atoms,    A may be the same or different and is an oxygen atom, sulfur atom or amino group —NR1—,    R1 may be the same or different and is a hydrogen atom or an optionally substituted hydrocarbyl radical,    D may be the same or different and represents an alkylene radical which is optionally substituted by a halogen atom, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkyl ester and has 1 to 700 carbon atoms, in which mutually nonadjacent methylene units may be replaced by —O—, —COO—, —OCO— or —OCOO— groups,    B may be the same or different and represents a hydrogen atom, an OCN—Y—NH—CO— radical, an H2N—Y—NH—CO— radical, an R2-A-CO—NH—Y—NH—CO— radical or an R3Si—(O—SiR2)n—X-A-CO—NH—Y—NH—CO— radical,    R2 may be the same or different and is a monovalent, optionally silyl-substituted hydrocarbyl radical,    A′ may be the same or different and has a definition given for A,    Z may be the same or different and represents a monovalent, optionally substituted hydrocarbyl radical or a monovalent organosilicon radical,    Y′ may be the same or different and has a definition given for Y,    E may be the same or different and represents a divalent, optionally substituted hydrocarbyl radical,    n is an integer from 1 to 4000,    a is an integer of at least 1,    b is an integer from 0 to 40,    c is an integer of at least 1 and    d is an integer from 0 to 5,with the proviso that, in compound of the formula (1), the a molecule blocks and b molecule blocks may be randomly distributed in the polymer.
Preferably, the R radical comprises monovalent hydrocarbyl radicals optionally substituted by halogen atoms, such as fluorine or chlorine, amino groups, epoxy groups, carboxyl groups or amide groups, and having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably monovalent hydrocarbyl radicals having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, especially methyl, ethyl, vinyl and phenyl radicals.
Examples of hydrocarbyl radicals R are alkyl radicals such as the methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, and tert-pentyl radicals, hexyl radicals such as the n-hexyl radical, heptyl radicals such as the n-heptyl radical, octyl radicals such as the n-octyl radical and isooctyl radicals such as the 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl radical, nonyl radicals such as the n-nonyl radical, decyl radicals such as the n-decyl radical, dodecyl radicals such as the n-dodecyl radical; alkenyl radicals such as the vinyl and allyl radicals; cycloalkyl radicals such as cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and methylcyclohexyl radicals; aryl radicals such as the phenyl and naphthyl radicals; alkaryl radicals such as o-, m-, p-tolyl radicals, xylyl radicals and ethylphenyl radicals; and aralkyl radicals such as the benzyl radical and the α- and β-phenylethyl radicals.
Examples of substituted hydrocarbyl radicals R are aminoalkyl radicals such as the 3-aminopropyl, 2-aminoethyl-3-aminopropyl, and phenylaminomethyl radicals, epoxy radicals such as the 3-glycidoxypropyl radical, and carboxyl ester radicals such as the 3-acryloyloxypropyl, the 3-methacryloyloxypropyl, the acryloyloxymethyl and the methacryloyloxymethyl radicals.
Examples of divalent hydrocarbyl radicals Y are alkylene radicals such as the methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, isobutylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, isopentylene, neopentylene, and tert-pentylene radicals, hexylene radicals such as the n-hexylene radical, heptylene radicals such as the n-heptylene radical, octylene radicals such as the n-octylene radical and isooctylene radicals such as the 2,2,4-trimethylpentylene radical, nonylene radicals such as the n-nonylene radical, decylene radicals such as the n-decylene radical, dodecylene radicals such as the n-dodecylene radical; cycloalkylene radicals such as cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, and cycloheptylene radicals, and methylcyclohexylene radicals such as the methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene) and the 3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene radicals; arylene radicals such as the phenylene and naphthylene radicals; alkarylene radicals such as o-, m-, p-tolylene radicals, xylylene radicals such as the m-tetramethylxylylene radical, and ethylphenylene radicals; aralkylene radicals such as the benzylene radical, the α- and β-phenylethylene radicals, and the methylenebis(4-phenylene) radical.
The Y radical preferably comprises hydrocarbyl radicals optionally substituted by halogen atoms, such as fluorine or chlorine, and having 3 to 13 carbon atoms, more preferably hydrocarbyl radicals having 3 to 13 carbon atoms, especially the 1,6-hexamethylene radical, the 1,4-cyclohexylene radical, the methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene) radical, the 3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene radical, the phenylene radical, the naphthylene radical, the m-tetramethylxylylene radical and the methylenebis(4-phenylene) radical.
Examples of X radicals are the examples given for the Y radical and optionally substituted alkylene radicals in which the carbon chain may be interrupted by oxygen atoms, for example the 2-oxabutylene radical. The X radical preferably comprises alkylene radicals which have 1 to 20 carbon atoms and may be interrupted by oxygen atoms, more preferably alkylene radicals which have 1 to 10 carbon atoms and may be interrupted by oxygen atoms, and most preferably the n-propylene, isobutylene, 2-oxabutylene and methylene radicals.
Preferably, A is an oxygen atom or an NR1 group where R1 is as defined above; more preferably, A is an oxygen atom or an NH group, especially an NH group.
Examples of R1 radicals are the examples given above for R. Preferably, the R1 radicals are hydrogen or alkyl radicals having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, more preferably hydrogen.
Examples of the D radical are the butylene, ethylene, 2-methylpentylene and hexylene radicals, and also —(CH2)3—(O—CH—(CH3)—CH2)2-300—O—(CH2)3—, —CH(CH3)—CH2—(O—CH(CH3)—CH2)2-300—, —(CH2)3—(O—CH2—CH2)2-300—O—(CH2)3— and —CH2—CH2—(OCH2—CH2)2-300—.
The D radical preferably comprises divalent polyether radicals and alkylene radicals, more preferably divalent polypropylene glycol radicals and alkylene radicals having at least 2 and at most 20 carbon atoms, such as the ethylene, 2-methylpentylene and butylene radicals; more particularly, they are polypropylene glycol radicals having 2 to 600 carbon atoms and the ethylene and 2-methylpentylene radical.
Examples of hydrocarbyl radicals R2 are the examples given for R radicals.
Examples of silyl-substituted hydrocarbyl radicals R2 are alkoxysilylpropyl radicals such as the 3-trimethoxysilylpropyl, the 3-triethoxysilylpropyl, or the 3-triisopropoxysilylpropyl radicals, alkoxysilylmethyl radicals such as the trimethoxysilylmethyl, the triethoxysilylmethyl or the triisopropoxysilylmethyl radicals, and trialkoxysilylisobutyl radicals such as the 3-trimethoxysilylisobutyl, the 3-triethoxysilylisobutyl and the 3-triisopropoxysilylisobutyl radicals.
Preferably, the R2 radical comprises monovalent hydrocarbyl radicals optionally substituted by alkoxysilyl groups and having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably monovalent hydrocarbyl radicals having to 6 carbon atoms, and the 3-triethoxysilylpropyl, the 3-trimethoxysilylpropyl, the trimethoxysilylmethyl and the triethoxysilylmethyl radicals.
B is preferably a hydrogen atom, a OCN—Y—NH—CO— radical where Y is n-hexylene, 3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene, m-tetramethylxylylene, methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene), methylenebis(4-phenylene), or o-, m- and p-tolylene radical,    nBu-NH—CO—NH-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—,    nBu-NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—,    nBu-NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—,    nBu-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—,    nBu-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO— or    nBu-NH—CO—NH-tolylene-NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-tolylene-NH—CO—,    (MeO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—,    (MeO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—,    (MeO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—,    (MeO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO,    (MeO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO,    (MeO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-tolylene-NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-tolylene-NH—CO—,    (MeO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—,    (MeO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—,    (MeO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—,    (MeO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-Methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO,    (MeO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—,    (MeO)3Si—CH2—NH—CO—NH-tolylene-NH—CO—,    Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—,    Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—,    Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—,    Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—,    Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO— and    Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-tolylene-NH—CO— radical,more preferably hydrogen atom, OCN-m-tetramethyl-xylylene-NH—CO—, OCN-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene), nBu-NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—, nBu-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—, (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—, (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—, (MeO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—, (MeO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—, Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO— and Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO— radical, where Me is a methyl radical, Et is an ethyl radical and Bu is a butyl radical.
Examples of Z are the radicals specified for R and silyl-substituted alkyl radicals, for example the 3-triethoxysilylpropyl, the 3-trimethoxysilylpropyl, the 3-triisopropoxysilylpropyl, the trimethoxysilylmethyl, the triethoxysilylmethyl radical and the triisopropoxysilylmethyl radicals, and siloxanyl-substituted alkyl radicals such as the Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—(CH2)3— radical and the Me3Si—(O—SiR2)3-50—CH2— radical, and also alkoxysiloxanyl-substituted alkyl radicals.
Z preferably comprises hydrocarbyl radicals optionally substituted by alkoxysilyl groups and having 1 to 12 carbon atoms, more preferably alkyl radicals having 2 to 12 carbon atoms, especially the ethyl, n-butyl, 2-ethylhexyl and n-dodecyl radicals.
Examples of the E radical are alkylene radicals such as the methylene, ethylene, n-propylene, isopropylene, n-butylene, isobutylene, tert-butylene, n-pentylene, isopentylene, neopentylene, and tert-pentylene radicals, hexylene radicals such as the n-hexylene radical, heptylene radicals such as the n-heptylene radical, octylene radicals such as the n-octylene radical and isooctylene radicals such as the 2,2,4-trimethylpentylene radical, nonylene radicals such as the n-nonylene radical, decylene radicals such as the n-decylene radical, dodecylene radicals such as the n-dodecylene radical; alkenylene radicals such as the vinylene and the allylene radicals; cycloalkylene radicals such as the cyclobutylene, cyclopentylene, cyclohexylene, cycloheptylene and methylcyclohexylene radicals; arylene radicals such as the phenylene and the naphthylene radicals; alkarylene radicals such as o-, m-, p-tolylene radicals, xylylene radicals and ethylphenylene radicals; and aralkylene radicals such as the benzylene radical, and the α- and the β-phenylethylene radical.
The E radical is preferably a divalent hydrocarbyl radical optionally substituted by halogen atoms such as chlorine or fluorine and having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably an alkylene radical having at least 2 and at most 12 carbon atoms, especially the ethylene, n-propylene, n-butylene and 2-methylpentylene radicals.
Examples and preferred ranges of Y′ are the examples and preferred ranges specified for the Y radical.
Examples and preferred ranges of A′ are the examples and preferred ranges specified for the A radical.
n is preferably a number of at least 3, especially at least 10, and preferably at most 800, especially at most 400.
a is preferably a number at most 100, more preferably of 10 to 60.
b is preferably a number of at most 10, more preferably of 0 or 1, especially 0.
d is preferably a number of at most 3, more preferably of 0 or 1, especially 0.
c is preferably a number of at most 400, more preferably 1 to 100, especially 1 to 20.
Examples of copolymers (A) of the formula (1) used in accordance with the invention are    H—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH—CH2C(CH3)H—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH—m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH2,    H—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO]20-30—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH2,    H—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO]20-30—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH2,    H—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO]20-30—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH2,    H—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-1,6-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—NH—CH2C(CH3)H—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-1,6-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH2,    H—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—CH2C(CH3)H—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH2,    H4C9—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—C4H9,    H4C9—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—C4H9,    H4C9—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH—C4H9, Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3,    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3,    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CONH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,and    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3, where Me is a methyl radical and Et is an ethyl radical.
Preferably, component (A) used in accordance with the invention is    H4C9—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—C4H9,    H—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO]20-30—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH2,    H4C9—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—C4H9 and    H—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO]20-30—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH2,more preferably    H4C9—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—C4H9,    H4C9—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO]10—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—C4H9 and    H—[NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO]20-30—NH—(CH2)3—SiMe2-(O—SiMe2)33-45—(CH2)3—NH2, where Me is a methyl radical and Et is an ethyl radical.
The copolymers of the formula (1) used in accordance with the invention are, at room temperature and the pressure of the surrounding atmosphere, i.e. about 900 to 1100 hPa, preferably elastomeric solid bodies with tensile strengths preferably between preferably about 0.5 and 20 MPa and elongations at break preferably between preferably about 50 and 1000%. At a pressure of 900 to 1100 hPa, they soften at temperatures preferably between preferably 60 and 200° C. and in doing so gradually lose their elastomeric properties.
The copolymers of the formula (1) used in accordance with the invention preferably have a molecular weight of 30,000 to 400,000, more preferably 50,000 to 200,000, and especially 60,000 to 140,000, in each case measured by gel permeation chromatography against polystyrene standards.
Component (A) used in accordance with the invention comprises commercial products or can be produced analogously to any processes which are already known to the person skilled in the art and are used, for example, for synthesis of (pre)polymers for polyurethanes or thermoplastic silicone elastomers. Reference may be made in this regard, for example, to EP 1 412 416, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Examples of component (B) used in accordance with the invention are    Me-NH—CO—NH-1,6-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—NH-Me,    Me-NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH-Me,    Me-NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Me,    Me-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Me,    Me-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—NH-Me,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-1,6-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Et-O—CO—NH-1,6-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—OEt,    Et-O—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—O-Et,    Et-O—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—O-Et,    Et-O—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—O-Et,    Et-O—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—O-Et,    H3C—(CH2)3—CH(C2H5)—CH2—NH—CO—NH-1,6-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—NH—CH2—CH(C2H5)—(CH2)3—CH3,    H3C—(CH2)3—CH(C2H5)—CH2—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—N—CH2—CH(C2H5)—(CH2)3—CH3,    H3C—(CH2)3—CH(C2H5)—CH2—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—CH2—CH(C2H5)—(CH2)3—CH3,    H3C—(CH2)3—CH(C2H5)—CH2—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—CH2—CH(C2H5)—(CH2)3—CH3,    H3C—(CH2)3—CH(C2H5)—CH2—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—NH—CH2—CH(C2H5)—(CH2)3—CH3,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-1,6-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—N(cy-hex)-CO—NH-1,6-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—N(cy-hex)-CH2—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—N(cy-hex)-CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—N(cy-hex)-CH2—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—N(cy-hex)-CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—N(cy-hex)-CH2—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—N(cy-hex)-CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—N(cy-hex)-CH2—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—CH2—N (cy-hex)-CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—N(cy-hex)-CH2—Si (OEt)3,    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-1,6-n-(CH2)6—NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3,    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3,    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3,    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3 and    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-phenylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2O)15—SiMe3, where Me is a methyl radical, Et is an ethyl radical and Bu is a butyl radical.
Component (B) used in accordance with the invention is preferably Me-NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH-Me,    Me-NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Me,    Me-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Me,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3,    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3,    Me3Si—(O—SiMe2)15—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—(SiMe2-O)15—SiMe3,    Et-O—CO—NH-1,3-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—O-Et,    Et-O—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—O-Et,    Et-O—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—O-Et,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3 and    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,more preferably    Bu-NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Et-O—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—O-Et,    Et-O—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—O-Et,    Et-O—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—O-Et,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3 and    (EtO)3Si—(CH2)3—NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH—(CH2)3—Si(OEt)3,especially    Bu-NH—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Bu-NH—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—NH-Bu,    Et-O—CO—NH-m-tetramethylxylylene-NH—CO—O-Et,    Et-O—CO—NH-(3-methylene-3,5,5-trimethylcyclohexylene)-NH—CO—O-Et and    Et-O—CO—NH-methylenebis(4-cyclohexylene)-NH—CO—O-Et,where Me is a methyl radical, Et is an ethyl radical and Bu is a butyl radical.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, in component (B), the A′ radicals are the same as the A radical, Y′ radicals are the same as the Y radical and E radicals are the same as the D radical of the component (A) used in each case.
Typically, components (B) are colorless to white solids which can barely be melted without decomposition due to limited thermal stability.
The compounds of the formula (2) used in accordance with the invention preferably have a molecular weight of up to 5000, more preferably up to 3000, and especially up to 2000.
Component (B) used in accordance with the invention can be prepared analogously to any chemical processes which are already known to the person skilled in the art and are used, for example, for synthesis of urethanes and ureas.
Preferably, component (B) used in accordance with the invention is prepared by reaction of diisocyanate of the formula (3)OCN—Y′—NCOwith compound of the formula (4)Z-A′-Hand optionally with chain extender of the formula (5)H-A′-E-A′-Hwhere Y′, Z, A′ and E each have one of the definitions given above and the reaction is optionally performed in the presence of organic solvent and optionally in the presence of catalysts.
Examples of diisocyanates of the formula (3) which can be used for preparation of component (B) are n-hexamethylene 1,6-diisocyanate, methylenebis(4-isocyanatocyclohexane), m-tetramethylxylylene diisocyanate, diphenylmethane 4,4-diisocyanate, isophorone diisocyanate, cyclohexylene 1,4-diisocyanate, tolylene 2,4-diisocyanate and tolylene 2,6-diisocyanate, preference being given to hexamethylene 1,6-diisocyanate, methylenebis(4-isocyanatocyclohexne), m-tetramethylxylylene diisocyanate, diphenylmethane 4,4-diisocyanate and isophorone diisocyanate, and particular preference to methylenebis(4-isocyanatocyclohexane), m-tetramethylxylylene diisocyanate and isophorone diisocyanate.
Examples of alcohols of the formula (4) which can be used for preparation of component (B) are methanol, ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol, isobutanol, tert-butanol, hexanol, heptanol and dodecanol, preference being given to methanol, ethanol, isopropanol and n-butanol, and particular preference to methanol, ethanol and isopropanol.
Examples of amines of the formula (4) which can be used for preparation of component (B) are methylamine, propylamine, ethylamine, butylamine, hexylamine, 2-ethylhexylamine and dodecylamine, and aminosilanes such as 3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, 3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, cyclohexylaminomethyltriethoxysilane, cyclohexylaminomethyl(diethoxy)methylsilane, phenylaminomethyltrimethoxysilane and phenylaminomethyl(dimethoxy)methylsilane, preference being given to butylamine, hexylamine, 2-ethylhexylamine, 3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, 3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, cyclohexylaminomethyltriethoxysilane and phenylaminomethyltrimethoxysilane, and particular preference to butylamine, 2-ethylhexylamine and 3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane.
Examples of chain extenders of the formula (5) which can be used for the preparation of component (B) are diamines, for example 1,2-ethylenediamine, 1,3-propylenediamine, 1,4-n-butylenediamine, 1,5-n-pentylenediamine, 1,6-n-hexylenediamine, 2-methyl-1,5-pentylenediamine, 1,4-phenylenediamine, diols, for example 1,2-ethanediol, 1,4-n-butanediol, 1,6-n-hexanediol, 1,4-cyclohexanediol, or else dithiols, for example 1,4-butanedithiol, preference being given to 1,2-ethylenediamine, 1,4-n-butylenediamine, 2-methyl-1,5-pentylenediamine and 1,4-n-butanediol, and particular preference to 1,2-ethylenediamine, 2-methyl-1,5-pentylenediamine and 1,4-n-butanediol.
In a preferred process variant for preparation of component (B), the appropriate diisocyanate and the amine or alcohol are reacted together with any chain extender desired, optionally in the presence of catalyst, the reaction preferably being performed in an organic, polar aprotic solvent. Preference is given to initially charging the amine or alcohol, optionally together with catalyst and/or chain extender, in the solvent and adding the diisocyanate gradually in order to avoid any side reactions.
The amine or alcohol is preferably used, relative to the diisocyanate, in a molar ratio of 1.8 to 2.2:1, more preferably 1.9 to 2.1:1, yet more preferably 1.95 to 2.05:1 and especially 1.99 to 2.01:1.
When chain extenders are used, additional isocyanate is added in a molar ratio of preferably 0.8 to 1.2:1, more preferably of 0.95 to 1.05:1 and especially of 0.99 to 1.01:1, in each case relative to the chain extender.
The reaction is preferably effected at temperatures between 10 and 150° C., more preferably at 15 to 130° C. and especially at 20 to 120° C., and preferably at the pressure of the surrounding atmosphere, i.e. between 900 and 1100 hPa.
Preferred solvents which can optionally be used for preparation of component (B) are polar aprotic organic liquids, such as halogenated hydrocarbons, for example dichloromethane, chloroform or hexachloroethane, ethers, for example tetrahydrofuran, tert-butyl methyl ether or dioxane, ketones, for example acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone, and esters, for example ethyl acetate, or else aromatic solvents, for example toluene or xylene. If solvents are used for preparation of component (B), they are more preferably chloroform, tetrahydrofuran and tert-butyl methyl ether.
Catalysts which can be used to accelerate the reaction of the diisocyanates with the alcohols used are the tertiary amines known to those skilled in the art from polyurethane chemistry, for example N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, N, N-dimethylcetylamine and diaminobicycloamine (“DABCO”), or organometallic compounds, for example tin(II) octoate, dibutyltin dilaurate (“DBTL”), dioctyltin dilaurate or dibutyltin oxide, lead octoates, or else bismuth compounds such as bismuth octoate or bismuth neodecanoate (see, for example, “The ICI Polyurethane Handbook, 2nd ed., Wiley, 1990), preference being given to tin compounds and particular preference to dibutyltin dilaurate and dioctyltin dilaurate.
The inventive compositions contain component (B) in amounts of preferably 0.1 to 40 parts by weight, more preferably 0.5 to 20 parts by weight, especially 1 to 15 parts by weight, based in each case on 100 parts by weight of component (A).
In addition to components (A) and (B), the inventive compositions may also comprise further constituents, for example organic solvents (C), UV stabilizers (D), antioxidants (E) and fillers (F).
Examples of optionally used organic solvents (C) are polar aprotic solvents such as ethers, for example tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, tert-butyl methyl ether or dioxane, ketones, for example acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone, chlorinated hydrocarbons, for example dichloromethane, chloroform, tetrachloroethane, and esters, for example ethyl acetate, and also, if A and A′ in the formulae (1) and (2) are each NR1, polar protic organic solvents such as alcohols, for example ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, n-butanol or isobutanol. When all or some of A and A′ are defined as oxygen atoms or sulfur atoms, the above-described polar protic solvents are preferably not used.
The term “solvent” does not mean that all reaction components must dissolve therein. The reaction can also be conducted in a suspension or emulsion of one or more reaction partners. The reaction can also be executed in a solvent mixture having a miscibility gap, in which case at least one reaction partner is soluble in each of the mixture phases.
Preferably, the solvent (C) optionally used comprises polar aprotic solvents, for example tetrahydrofuran, tert-butyl methyl ether, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone and chloroform, especially tetrahydrofuran and chloroform.
If the inventive compositions comprise solvents (C), the amounts are preferably 2 to 10 parts by weight, more preferably 4 to 7 parts by weight, based in each case on 1 part by weight of component (A). The inventive compositions preferably do not contain any solvent (C).
Examples of optionally used UV stabilizers (D) are 4-hydroxybenzoates, benzophenones such as 2-hydroxybenzophenone, benzotriazoles such as 2-hydroxyphenylbenzotriazole, or triazine compounds.
If the inventive compositions comprise UV stabilizers (D), the amounts are preferably 1 to 5000 ppm by weight, more preferably 100 to 2000 ppm by weight, based in each case on the total weight of components (A) and (B).
Examples of the optionally used antioxidants (E) are, for example, sterically hindered phenols such as 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2,2′-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-tert-butylphenol), N,N′-1,6-hexamethylenebis-3-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionamide, or sterically hindered amines, for example compounds of the formulae

If the inventive compositions comprise antioxidants (E), the amounts are preferably 1 to 5000 ppm by weight, more preferably 100 to 2000 ppm by weight, based in each case on the total weight of components (A) and (B).
Examples of optionally used filler (F) are reinforcing fillers, i.e. fillers having a BET surface area of at least 30 m2/g, for example carbon blacks, fumed silica, precipitated silica and silicon-aluminum mixed oxides, where the fillers mentioned may be hydrophobized, and also non-reinforcing fillers, i.e. fillers having a BET surface area of less than 30 m2/g, for example powders of quartz, cristobalite, diatomaceous earth, calcium silicate, zirconium silicate, montmorillonites such as bentonites, zeolites including the molecular sieves, for example sodium aluminum silicate, metal oxides such as aluminum oxide or zinc oxide or mixed oxides thereof, metal hydroxides such as aluminum hydroxide, barium sulfate, calcium carbonate, gypsum, silicon nitride, silicon carbide, boron nitride, glass powder, charcoal powder and polymer powder, and hollow glass and polymer beads.
Filler (F) preferably comprises fumed silicas, particular preference being given to a BET surface area of at least 30 m2/g.
If the inventive compositions comprise filler (F), the amounts are preferably 1 to 1000 parts by weight, more preferably 10 to 500 parts by weight, based in each case on 100 parts by weight of the total weight of component (A) and component (B). The inventive compositions preferably do not comprise any fillers (F).
The components used in accordance with the invention may each be one kind of such a component, or else a mixture of at least two kinds of a respective component.
The inventive compositions preferably do not contain any further components over and above components (A) to (F).
The inventive compositions can be produced in any manner known to date.
The invention further provides a process for producing the inventive compositions, which can be effected (i) in solution, i.e. in the presence of solvent (C), or (ii) in a solvent-free manner, i.e. in the absence of solvent (C).
The organic solvents (C) are used in the solvent-based process variants in amounts of preferably 10 to 5000 parts by weight, more preferably 100 to 2500 parts by weight, especially 250 to 1000 parts by weight, based in each case on 100 parts by weight of the inventive composition.
In process variant (i) of the invention, components (A) and (B) and optionally further components (D) to (F) are mixed thoroughly with organic solvent (C) in any sequence and the desired ratios. Thereafter—if desired—the mixture thus obtained is introduced into a mold and the solvent is removed, for example by evaporation or vaporization, which gives the inventive composition in the desired form, for example as a film.
In process variant (i) of the invention, the mixing is preferably effected at a pressure of 0.1 mbar to 25 bar, more preferably 0.1 to 5 bar, especially at 0.7 to 1.3 bar.
The mixing in process variant (i) is effected preferably within a temperature range of −40 to 180° C., more preferably 0 to 100° C., especially 20 to 60° C.
In process variant (ii) of the invention, components (A), (B) and optionally (D), (E) and (F) are mixed with one another, for which all mixers, kneaders or extruders known to date can be used. Variant (ii) can be performed continuously or batchwise, preferably continuously. Particular preference is given to the continuous solvent-free preparation (ii) of the inventive compositions using extruders having one or two shafts.
In the solvent-free process variant (ii), the mixing is preferably effected at a temperature of 20 to 240° C., more preferably at 40 to 180° C.
The solvent-free preparation (ii) of the inventive compositions is preferred especially when the inventive composition is to be provided in the form of granules or complex moldings, such as profiles or injection moldings.
In the case of the process according to the invention in solution, it is also possible—if desired—to prepare component (B) (variant (ib)) or component (A) (variant (ia)) in situ.
In the case of preparation of the inventive composition in solution, in process variant (ib), component (A) and the optionally used components (D), (E) and (F) are mixed with organic solvent (C). Thereafter, this mixture is mixed with the reactants needed for preparation of component (B), and component (B) is thus prepared in the presence of component (A) and the further components. In this process variant, in a first step, amine or the alcohol of the formula (4), together with the catalyst optionally used for preparation of (B) and optionally chain extender of the formula (5), is preferably first added to the mixture comprising component (A), (C), and optionally components (D), (E) and (F). In a second step, diisocyanate of the formula (3) is then added to the mixture obtained in the first step. After the metered addition of the reactants has ended, stirring is continued for a period of preferably 0.1 to 24 hours, more preferably until completion of reaction. Thereafter—if desired—the mixture thus obtained is introduced into a mold and the solvent is removed, for example by evaporation or vaporization, which gives the inventive composition in the desired form, for example as a film.
Process variant (ib) of the invention is preferably effected at a pressure of 0.1 mbar to 25 bar, more preferably 0.1 to 5 bar, especially at 0.7 to 1.3 bar,
Process variant (ib) of the invention is preferably effected within a temperature range of −40 to 180° C., more preferably 0 to 100° C., especially at a temperature of 20 to 70° C.
In the case of preparation of the inventive composition in solution, in a process variant (ia), component (B) and the optionally used components (D), (E) and (F) are mixed with organic solvent (C). Thereafter, this mixture is mixed with the reactants which are used for preparation of component (A) and are of the formulaeH-A-X—SiR2—(O—SiR2)n—X-A-H  (6),OCN—Y—NCO  (7),optionallyH-A-D-A-H  (8)and/or optionallyR3Si—(O—SiR2)n—X-A-H  (9)and/or optionallyR2-A-H  (10),where A, X, R, Y, D, R2 and n are each as defined above, and component (A) is thus prepared in the presence of component (B). Preferably, in this process variant, in a first step, the reactants of the formulae 6) and optionally (8), (9) and (10) required for preparation of component (A) are first added to the mixture of components (B) and (C), and optionally (D), (E) and (F). In a second step, diisocyanate of the formula (7) is then added to the mixture obtained in the first step. After metered addition of the reactants has ended, stirring is continued for a period of preferably 0.1 to 24 hours, preferably until completion of reaction. Thereafter—if desired—the mixture thus obtained is introduced into a mold and the solvent is removed, for example by evaporation or vaporization, which gives the inventive composition in the desired form, for example as a film.
Variant (ia) of the invention is preferably performed at a pressure of 0.1 mbar to 25 bar, more preferably from 0.1 to 5 bar, especially at 0.7 to 1.3 bar.
Variant (ia) of the invention is preferably effected within a temperature range from −40 to 180° C., more preferably from 0 to 100° C., especially at 20 to 70° C.
The inventive solvent-based variants (i), (ia) and (ib) for preparation of the inventive compositions are preferably performed with exclusion of moisture and more preferably under protective gas atmosphere, especially dry nitrogen or argon.
The solvent-based variants (i), (ia) and (ib) for preparation of the inventive compositions are especially preferred when the inventive composition is to be provided in the form of films, especially having a thickness of 0.1 μm to 2 mm.
The process according to the invention is preferably process variant (i), more preferably (ib).
The inventive compositions are preferably, at room temperature and the pressure of the surrounding atmosphere, i.e. about 900 to 1100 hPa, elastomeric solid bodies having tensile strengths preferably between about 0.5 and 40 MPa and elongations at break preferably between about 50 and 1000%. They are preferably transparent thermoplastic materials which, at a pressure of 900 to 1100 hPa, soften at temperatures preferably between 60 and 200° C. and in doing so gradually lose their elastomeric properties. The inventive compositions preferably exhibit, in gel permeation chromatograms, a bimodal molecular weight distribution as a result of simultaneous presence of components (A) and (B) alongside one another.
The inventive compositions can be used for the same purposes for which thermoplastic elastomers have also been used to date. The inventive compositions can be used in sealing compounds, adhesives, as a material for fibers, as a polymer additive, for example as an impact modifier or flame retardant, as embedding materials for photovoltaic modules, as a material for antifoam formulations, as a high-performance polymer (thermoplastic, thermoplastic elastomer, elastomer), as a packaging material for electronic components, in insulation or shielding materials, in cable sheathing, in antifouling materials, as an additive for cleansing, cleaning or care compositions, as an additive for personal hygiene compositions, as a coating material for wood, paper and cardboard, as a mold release agent, as a biocompatible material in medical applications such as contact lenses, as a coating material for textile fibers, or for production of textile fabrics from fibers of the thermoplastic material, as a coating material for natural substances, for example leather and pelts, as a material for membranes and as a material for photoactive systems, for example for lithographic processes, optical data security or optical data transfer.
The inventive compositions have the advantage that they are easy to produce and have excellent processability. In addition, the inventive compositions have the advantage of having excellent mechanical properties.
The inventive compositions also have the advantage that already existing products (A) can be mechanically improved in a simple manner according to existing requirements, without needing to develop a new base polymer.
The inventive compositions additionally have the advantage that they have much better mechanical properties than polymers which are prepared in a reaction as described for component (A), in which all reactants for the synthesis of (A) and (B) are used together.
In the examples described hereinafter, all viscosity figures are based on a temperature of 25° C. Unless stated otherwise, the examples which follow are conducted at a pressure of the surrounding atmosphere, i.e. at about 1000 hPa, and at room temperature, i.e. at about 23° C., or at a temperature which is established on combination of the reactants at room temperature without additional heating or cooling, and at a relative air humidity of about 50%. In addition, all figures for parts and percentages, unless stated otherwise, are based on weight.
The Shore A hardness is determined to DIN (Deutsche Industrie Norm) 53505 (August 2000 edition).
Tensile strength, elongation at break and modulus (stress at 100% elongation) were determined to DIN 53504 (May 1994 edition) on specimens of the S2 shape.